


go ahead, you'll be at my mercy

by vanibella



Category: Free!, Free! Eternal Summer - Fandom, Free! Iwatobi Swim Club - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Vaginal Sex, fem!reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 21:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17067725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanibella/pseuds/vanibella
Summary: Don’t tease if you can’t handle the consequences.





	go ahead, you'll be at my mercy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt “Ride me faster, harder.” Fem!Reader.

After what seemed like an eternity of teasing you, of having just Sousuke’s cock glide wetly against your folds and nothing else, the hot press of him pushing and pulling at your insides was a sensation you were more than eager enough to welcome.

Your hips were burning, your thighs were on fire, and sweat was running down your chest – but nothing was more sweeter in the world than hearing Sousuke breathlessly say the words:

“ **Ride me faster, _harder_**.”

The emphasis on the last word is not lost on you as you tighten the hold of your interlaced fingers. You continue to ride Sousuke’s cock, his impressive length and girth making you keen and throw your head back from the stretch. The wetness of your sex doesn’t miss you either as the rhythmic slap of your pussy against his cock reminds you of just how soaked his dick is from being inside of you.

“You’ll pay for that, you know,” you pant as you make a grab for his forearms.

“I already am – _fuck_!”

Truthfully, if he hadn’t rubbed the dripping slit of his erection against your spread folds and watched calmly as a thin string of your combined wetness clung stubbornly to his cock in the first place, then maybe you wouldn’t be enjoying the fun out of driving him crazy. That wasn’t even the worst part – all hell pretty much broke loose when he decided to push in just the head of his cock a fraction of the way inside before immediately pulling back out – all done in an infuriatingly composed manner, too.

There was no fooling around though after that stint. By the time you’d gotten your bearings and were coherent enough to promptly slam Sousuke onto the bed, you were ready to take your revenge.

And if the sharp intake of breath coming from Sousuke as you lowered yourself onto his cock was any indication of the teasing gratification you had felt earlier at his mercy, then by all means.

This boy was yours tonight.

You bite your lip as you pause and sit flush atop his thighs, slowing the pace to a gentler rocking of your hips. A low moan is pulled out of Sousuke and his palms fly up to land on your waist, a silent command to lose the slow pace and _just_ _move_.

“Maybe next time you should keep the teasing to yourself, huh?”

Sousuke seems to be fighting back another groan, no doubt finding the tight warmth enveloping his dick overwhelming. You resist the urge to clench hotly around him when he suddenly shifts up to tongue at your breast, working a nipple into his mouth to suck at.

He pulls back after a moment and smirks up at you.

“Let’s see who can hold out the longest, hm?”

You reply back in kind by pulling at his hair and rising upwards, only to slam back down onto his lap seconds later. Matching groans are ripped from the both of you. God, he was so _big_.

“We’ll see about that.”


End file.
